


all唐三

by ajiunea



Category: ajiunea
Genre: Multi, tangsan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea
Relationships: alltangsan, all三 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	all唐三

“情绪之神”海神殿的侍卫见到霍雨浩，行了个礼  
“岳父大人在里面吗？”  
“在的”  
“里面还有别人吗？”  
“邪恶神王和毁灭神王在里面”  
霍雨浩点点头，示意自己知道了  
海神殿的侍卫距离海神殿还是有一定距离的，不然也不可能这么久没被发现  
推开海神殿的大门，里面果然狼藉一片  
关上大门，霍雨浩也懒得收拾，反正收拾了也会脏  
“唔……呼唔……”  
推开主屋，三人都在里面  
“喂，霍雨浩，把门关上！”姬动指使着霍雨浩，胯下动作不停  
虽然他们不怕被发现，但海神怕  
“你们俩真有兴致”霍雨浩无奈一笑  
他们都知道，海神不喜欢他们中的任何一个  
但他们爱惨了他  
这样的事发生的不少  
他们害怕海神离开他们  
哪怕精神留不住，至少身体要留住  
“看来没我的位置了，那我得等一下了”霍雨浩看了眼嘴里被塞的满满的唐三  
“岳父大人，还有公文要批吗？”霍雨浩随手翻了下唐三要处理的公文，里面果然一字未动  
“唔……嗯哈……”唐三喘着粗气，他现在一根手指都不想动  
姬动快速抽插几下，也射在了里面  
“啊啊……”姬动顶着唐三的前列腺射出，当即让唐三再次高潮  
唐三双眼失神，靠了一会毁灭的胸膛，他丝毫不知道现在的自己有多诱人  
“嗒、嗒、嗒……”唐三嘴里的精液流出，划过脸颊、划过脖颈、划过胸膛……一滴一滴的滴在地上  
这看的毁灭又是眼神一暗  
“呼…呼…恩……”唐三喘着粗气，姬动摸到胸前，轻捻茱萸，毁灭轻抚唐三背部，试图让他放松  
唐三的眼神渐渐从迷离转为清明  
“我不是说了吗？别射在我嘴里”唐三吐出嘴里的精液责怪到  
“老夫下次不会这样了”毁灭像是个乖宝宝一样，如果无视他揉捏唐三臀部的手的话  
“……”唐三看他一眼，并不相信  
“我先下去清理一下，雨浩？你怎么来了？”  
“岳父大人，今天是这个月最后一天”霍雨浩笑了笑，他的岳父大人的记性不怎么好呢  
“……哦，最后一天啊”唐三可是记住了这个月末  
在开始还没这个规矩的时候，每天他都会在床上  
有时他还会被干到失禁  
在一开始，他还是很喜欢的，这比较舒服，但一直舒服他就不喜欢了  
他的公文总是他们几个轮流批，如果不是他们那幅不情愿的表情，他恐怕会以为是他们要夺权呢  
有一次他实在是受不了了，他已经在床上躺了快一年了，当即立下这个规矩  
一天两次不能多  
那几个男人不同意，然后抱着他一人再做了一次  
最后他们协商，他们会节制，最多三人行，每次五个小时  
唐三气笑了，五个小时？睡觉就要十个小时了，五个小时？  
然后他们把唐三做到同意  
后来发现有的总是来的早，有的来的特别晚，还有的干脆住在他家了  
之后就有了月前最多三人行，最后一天就全来好了  
唐三怎么可能同意？  
“唔哈……啊……嗯啊……啊……”  
“同不同意？”  
“哈啊……我……呜……我……我同……啊啊……！我同意……我同……额啊……”  
之后就有了这个规矩  
唐三同意给他们口，但不同意射在里面  
之后的没次最后一天，他干脆不下床了  
“你这个臭小子来得到是早啊！”戴沐白拍了霍雨浩头一下  
“老祖宗……”  
“说了多少遍了！叫大哥！”  
“大哥……”  
“这才对”  
唐三无奈的看着祖孙的互动  
“趁着天还早，现在开始吧”  
“龙性本淫，说的还真不错”  
纵使这么说，毁灭也是没有异议的  
“那我这是清理不上了？”  
“那就不清理了！”小奥最后一个进来，把门关上  
“不啊，我们可以在浴室里做！好久没在浴室里做了”马红俊说道  
“也行，也方便清理了”唐三想了想，同意了  
“那我先把人带进去了！”姬动搂着唐三就走，毁灭跟了上去  
……  
“唔……啊……”唐三全身的敏感点都被照顾到，这令他更舒服  
当然，爽过头就不爽了  
“呜……轻……啊啊…哈…恩……呜……呀啊…别……呃啊……”  
戴沐白的背后近乎血肉模糊，这已经不知是第几轮了，每个人的背后都很惨烈，每顶弄一下唐三的反应都很剧烈，这让他想起唐三被艹到失禁的时候也是这样的  
“啊啊……！！”  
唐三哭着射出，明显还没到失禁的程度  
“小三，你多久没照过镜子了？”戴沐白邪笑着问  
“嗯啊……啊哈……别……戴……啊！……大哥……呜……”唐三看到了镜子里的自己  
满身精液，后穴还在吞吃男人的根部，不断流水，前方的分身也是不断流泪  
“呜……不……”唐三扭头抗拒，戴沐白无奈，只得交给下一个  
“岳父大人……”  
“恩……啊……雨浩……”这里状况最好的恐怕就是霍雨浩了，他下手温柔，虽然能把唐三干射，但也不会感觉任何不适  
“啊……哈……”不同于戴沐白的狂野、融念冰的保守、马红俊的刺激、破坏神的粗暴，霍雨浩的轻柔让唐三感觉舒适  
……


End file.
